Tristan Wren
Tristan Wren was a male Mandalorian who was the son of Ursa Wren and the brother of Sabine Wren. Biography Early Life Like the rest of Clan Wren, Tristan did not stand with Sabine when she spoke out against the Empire for employing weapons that she had developed against their people. After she fled Mandalore, Tristan joined the Imperial Super Commandos to regain some small favor for his family, while their father was taken to be a prisoner on Mandalore to keep Clan Wren in line. A few years later, Tristan would reunite with his sister when she, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Chopper (and secretly Fenn Rau) came to convince Clan Wren to side with the Rebellion. He was among the greeting party who shot down the Phantom II, but after learning that it was indeed Sabine led her back to the family compound. Sabine was appalled to see him in the armor of a Super Commando, but Tristan defended his actions. They were then confronted by their mother Ursa Wren, who ordered Sabine's imprisonment until her daughter revealed her possession of the Darksaber. Tristan later engaged Sabine in a sparring session, and informed her that the other Clans had turned their backs on the Wrens due to Sabine's actions, and that he had acted to protect their father and family. He also revealed Ursa's plans to hand Kanan and Ezra over to Gar Saxon in exchange for Sabine's safety, only for the arriving Saxon to reveal his intention to wipe out Clan Wren. Saxon offered Tristan the chance to join him, but Tristan sided with his family, and they then received the additional and unexpected aid of Fenn Rau. Clan Wren, Rau, and the two Jedi succeeded in defeating Saxon's commandos, with Sabine defeating Saxon and Ursa killing him in Sabine's defense. Sabine then elected to remain on Krownest with her family and Rau in order to help Mandalore free itself from the Empire. Aiding the Rebellion Tristan was later present when Ezra returned to Krownest seeking Clan Wren's help, having abandoned his Super Commando armor for that of Clan Wren. Though he wished to aid the Rebellion, Tristan knew that Clan Wren was ill-equipped to provide support due to their own struggles in the Mandalorian Civil War. However, when Sabine insisted on joining Ezra and proposed an attack on the Seventh Fleet's lone remaining Imperial Interdictor, Tristan was among those who volunteered to join the attack. The Mandalorians succeeded in destroying the Interdictor, making it possible for the surviving Rebel ships to make their escape. Trivia *He is voiced by Ritesh Rajan. *Sabine having a sibling was an idea the Rebels producers had since during initial development of the show, but they originally intended for her to have a twin sister called Sacha Wren. They eventually changed her sibling's gender and considered introducing him earlier as The Protector of Concord Dawn, but he was replaced by the new character Fenn Rau. *Early in development, Tristan's name was Jona Wren. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Siblings